


Singing at 6:30

by Logans_onsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mentioned James Griffin (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), lance (voltron) sings in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: There was always something at 6:30. The same voice singing the same stupid songs. Keith wanted nothing more than to make them shut the hell up, it was far too early anyways. But maybe in the end it wouldn't be so bad when he met the beautiful face to match the songs.'I'll see you tomorrow?' I asked, hoping it was a yes.'Would you expect anything less, Keithy?' He chuckled, leaving the room.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Singing at 6:30

[Keith's POV]

I had a routine.

Up at 5.

Eat breakfast.

Shower.

Dressed by 6.

Out by 6:10.

Stupid job.

Back home at 9:40

Eat.

Sleep.

But recently that routine ended when I quit my job. My boss was a dick and I couldn't stand my co-workers. Every single day of repetition. People complaining, bad coffee, boring desk job, tons of paper work; all of it was shit.

So I quit. But quitting and didn't stop me waking up at the usual time of 5 am. It was peaceful though. I'd walk into my kitchen and make myself a cup of actually bearable coffee, then I'd walk to my living room and sit on my couch, enjoying the company of my dog , Kosmo.

But there was always something at 6:30. The same voice singing stupid songs. Brittany Spears and Beyoncé were common, Disney was sometimes thrown into the mix but it was always some happy cheerful song.

I hated it.

Who on earth was that happy at 6:30? At my job I was mad or tired or just plain sad to be there, now I was unemployed I was still tired and mad. But this guy, this fucking man, was always happy. Or singing some happy song.

I sat down one morning and devised plans to block out the noise. I wrote everything down in a red pen as I listened to the nice voice accompanied by shit lyrics.

Earplugs.

That one didn't really work. You could hear the melody through the soft rubber.

Different rooms.

That one didn't work either. No matter how far I was from the guy's bathroom, singing was still in earshot.

Noise complaints.

I crossed that one out right away. I hated my landlord. Griffin? Or James. I didn't know his name and I didn't really care. I knew he was an asshole though. I had no hot water for weeks because he refused to get it fixed so I called him out. He'd be the last person I go to for help with this situation. Plus, unnecessary human contact was a big no for me.

Noise-proofing the walls.

Expensive. I just lost my job.

Asking him politely to shut the fuck up.

This made me realise I had never ever spoken to my neighbour. I'd lived here for 3 years I think? And I'd never seen anyone move in so he must've been here longer than I have. During all that time I haven't spoken to him.

He didn't throw parties. He wasn't loud when people came to his house. Our schedules were lined up so we didn't cross paths, unintentionally of course, but that was always a bonus for me.

All I knew was

1\. He liked Brittney and Beyoncé.

2\. He liked blue.

3\. He had a blue bike and blue door and blue boots.

4\. He didn't have any pets.

5\. He had a subscription for some magazine that was actually pretty funny

and 6. he sung every morning at 6:30 on the dot.

Oh! And 7. that I hated him for it.

So maybe meeting a new person and his first impression of me was telling him I'd heard him singing for a week now and I wanted him to shut up, wouldn't be the best.

And the final thing on my list, stuck it up and deal with it.

That seemed like the best option.

It was alright, the only downside was now I could sing every part of "crazy in love" and "hips don't lie" perfectly.

~~~

It had been a few weeks and I still heard singing every morning. It was like any other day. Kinda.

I woke up, got my coffee and sat on my couch, waiting for the mornings "entertainment".

'I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better'

'On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes, as she'

'Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerised  
While I die'

This was new. Heather by Conan Gray. This wasn't as.....happy as the other songs. I walked up to the wall, pressing my ear against it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but also because his voice fit so well with the lyrics.

'Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better'

He stopped singing before the last line of the chorus.

'Wish I were Heather' I sung back.

I heard something drop. And then

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' The water stopped and I heard footsteps walk away.

He heard me.

He heard me.

Without thinking, I grabbed my jacket and ran out my apartment, down the stairs and out the door, glad my "pyjamas" were sweatpants and a t-shirt I would were when not at work.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit was right.

~~~

I walked to a nearby coffee shop I'd seen once. 'Hiring' was plastered across a small chalkboard that sat out front. Today wouldn't be awful to get a job.

I opened the door. It's a nicely decorated place. The floor was a dark wooden texture which went well with the dark navy walls. There were booths, the same wood as the floor matching the tables and loose chairs, the sofas and cushions all the same colour as the walls. I stepped in and a guy greeted me at the counter.

'Hi! What can I get ya?' He asked.

'I uh....I saw you were hiring? I'm not that friendly but I can make decent drinks?' I shrugged. He grinned and nodded profusely. He opened a part of the counter so I could walk through and he took me to the break room. It was quite big to be fair. The walls were a light grey and the floor matched the wooden texture as the front. There was a table, two guys sat at, playing some card game, both of them odd looking; one with a robot arm and another sporting a bright orange moustache. There was also a small coffee table next to someone draped over, a somewhat worn-out looking purple couch. There were empty mugs on the table and coffee table too along with Twix and KitKat wrappers.

'I'm Hunk! Nice to meet you....' He trailed off asking for my name.

'Keith.' I gave a small smile back.

'Keith! Well! This is Pidge, they're meant to be working.' Pidge seemed to take the hint and get up off the old couch, walking out the door to the front of the café, nodding at me as they passed through.

'That's Coran and Shiro. They're the owners and they take the most breaks. That's all of us though. We'd love to have you on board!'

'Aren't you meant to interview me or something?'

'We are meant to but there's a 100% chance we'd hire you anyway.' Shiro said, placing a card down. 'Uno.' Coran groaned as he looked through his cards.

'What if I were a murderer?' I quirked an eyebrow and folded my arms.

'You wouldn't be the first.' Hunk chuckled at Shiro's response.

'Wait what?'

'Kidding. Besides, you'd be to obvious to be a murderer.' Shiro looked me up and down.

'Hey! Says you! Your robotic arm would throw a couple people off!'

Shiro just laughed as he placed down his final card, earning another groan from Coran, 'too true. Glad to have you on board Keith.'

Hunk and I walked back out to the front and he taught me how to use the coffee machines and the cash register.

'These are where you get the cup holders and that's pretty much everything!'

'Thanks Hunk.' I nodded at him.

'You can start tomorrow, 7 o'clock, go rest and make sure you don't forget anything!' Hunk waved at me as I left.

'See ya tomorrow!' I called as I left.

My neighbour has to be out by now right?

~~~

I stepped into my building, taking a deep breath as I climbed the stairs, approaching my floor. I swung open my front door and walked in, slamming it behind me.

I sighed again before noticing a small piece of paper on the floor.

The writing in swirly blue print read, 'Hey, I left for work, sorry about the noise I'll stop. ~ Lance'

Well, at least I won't have to worry about the noise anymore.

But there's this feeling I can't shake.

Eh. It's probably nothing....

Nope, I should find out what's wrong. It's a bit concerning he suddenly sung this kinda depressing song.

Maybe it's nothing?

But what if it's something?

Ughhhhh I hate life.

I stood up, walking into my kitchen. I opened and closed a couple draws before finding a red pen and some paper.

'You alright? I noticed the tone of song changed. ~ Keith'

That'll be good. Annoying amount of contact but it doesn't matter.

I walked out my door and slid the paper into Lance's letter box. I returned to my own house and started watching season 4 of some anime.

~~~

An hour or so passed and it was definitely dark outside by now, when a knock on my door got my attention.'

'Coming!' I called, internally groaning about the fact I had to get up. I opened the door.

'Hey...' A tanned boy stood in front of me. He was taller than me and his eyes only met the door frame and floor, unable to meet mine.

'Oh...Lance?' He nodded, fiddling with his fingers. 'uh...come inside,' I stood the side so he could come in. 'Drink?'

He nodded, 'water please.' He gestured to a bar stools by the kitchen island. He took a seat.

As I got his drink ready I spoke to him. 'what's with the visit?'

'Well, first of all, thanks for not making a noise complaint.'

I passed him a glass, 'eh, Griffin's a dick.'

'Right!' He sighed taking a sip. I leaned against the island opposite him. 'I also wanted to answer your question because I kinda need someone to talk to and-'

'Venting to a stranger feels nice.' I nodded at him. 'Feel free.'

He took a deep breath.

'My brothers sick, the other siblings of mine are too far away, I just got fired, my long-term girlfriend broke up with me like a year ago and she messaged me the other day and I can barely pay this months rent let alone the next.' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Have you visited your brother?'

'Twice. He's going to get better but it'd be so much better and probably easier with support.'

'And non of your siblings can get out here?'

'Most are in Spain or a different state or they can't leave 'cause of jobs 'n kids 'n stuff'

'Fired?'

'Accused of theft. I didn't!' He quickly rushed to cover up, waving his hands in front of his face. 'it was to get out of a contract they made me sign.'

'That's stupid.'

'At least I didn't get a criminal record,'

'What's your girlfriend say?' I was truly curious now.

'The classic "I miss you" line. I found out she's broke and her boyfriend got her pregnant.' He shook his head with a sour chuckle. 'Can't help but feel bad for the bitch though.'

'I can see how....rent?'

'Well the job I had wasn't paying a lot but it put a roof over my head.'

'I'd be happy to help.' I blurted our before I really thought.

'What?'

'Well, I'm right next door. If you can pay half of your rent, you can pay half of mine and two incomes, -when you get back on your feet- are better than one.' I shrugged. 'So if you can't keep paying your own rent, pay half of mine and live with me. It'd be smarter and cheaper.'

'That's.....true.'

'Well it's also just an idea, we have just met.'

We ended up speaking for the rest of the night, Lance leaving for his house at ungodly hours of the morning.

~~~

I woke up at the new normal, 6. That was enough time to change, shower and leave for work.

At 6:30 the regular singing came back. A very chirpy version of 'Me Gusta' which was very much one point with the notes.

I buttered some toast and bit into it as I smiled to myself at Lance's happier state. Maybe letting some stuff out made him a bit more hopeful.

I threw on my jacket and stepped outside, closing my door behind me.

As I stepped down the first step, I heard, 'wait up Mullet man!'

Lance slammed his door, jingling his keys and jumping over to me.

'Lance's first,' I stood to the side and bowed to him so he could walk down the stairs first.

'Such a gentleman.' He rolled his eyes at my awful joke but that didn't stop him from smiling.

'So whatcha doing up this early?' Lance asked.

'Going to work.'

'Where'd you work?'

'Just got a new job at a coffee shop.'

'New job?'

'I quit my old one, boss was a dick and I got bored of paper.'

'Bored of paper?' he scoffed and laughed.

'Can you judge me? At least I voluntarily left my job. And I already have a new one.'

He nodded. 'touché.'

We stepped into the street and I led the way as it seemed he was following me.

'What about you, Lance?'

'I was going to look for a job but following you seems more fun.' He grinned.

'I hate this.'

'I'm glad.'

We walked for a while making small talk as we approached the cafe.

'Here we are. You getting a drink or leaving?'

'I could totally use some coffee.'

'Welcome then.' The door jingled as I opened it.

'Keith! And friend!' Hunk grinned at us as we stepped in. Lance admired the place before turning to Hunk.

'Hi! I'm Lance!'

'So Keith has buddies?'

'No.' I couldn't help but smile lightly.

'Yes. He certainly does.' Lance nodded profusely after my comment.

Lance took a seat by the window as I went to the back and greeted the other people already there. I placed my jacket on the rack and took a navy apron we apparently had to wear. Hunk got me a black name tag with my name scrawled in white on it.

I made Lance a drink, placing the amount of money it was in the register. I walked over and put down the drink.

'How muc-'

'On the house.' I winked and walked back to the counter.

~~~

Hours went by and Pidge left early so they asked me to clean for them.

I grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

'You should wear tighter t-shirts, you'd get a lot more tips.' Lance commented.

'You should get a job, you'd get a pretty big tip every month or so.'

'Oh shut up.' Lance shook his head.

'What are you still doing here anyways?' I asked, trying to pay attention to my job but inevitably giving it to Lance instead.

'I thought I could walk you home,' He grinned.

'That wouldn't be awful, let me grab my jacket.' I said, walking back behind the counter with the broom.

'Heading out?' Shiro asked.

'Yeah, need me tomorrow?'

'That'd be splendid number 3!' Coran sang.

'I'll see you tomorrow then, bye guys.' I got a collective murmur of goodbyes but I wasn't paying much attention.

I walked back to Lance nodding at him as he gestured to the door.

It was dark. Lance and I walked in a comfortable silence for a while before starting light conversation about what jobs he's interested in.

We walked up the stairs and I welcomed him into my apartment.

We carried on talking for a while and I realised how little interaction I actually got before I quit. I wouldn't speak at work so it was barely anything other than meetings or 'excuse me's.

'Well, I better be off.' Lance stood up.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' I asked, hoping it was a yes.

'Would you expect anything less, Keithy?' He chuckled, leaving the room. 

~~~

Lance and I saw each other everyday for the next few weeks. When the inevitable time of moving in together came, it wasn't such a big deal. I insisted on taking the couch on nights we didn't end up falling asleep there together anyway watching anime.

Lance confessed he might have feelings for me which I hadn't an idea I returned until he brought it up.

We tried dating and it was our idea of perfect; everyday with Lance was to me.

Lance's brother got better, he had a new job, his girlfriend left him alone and he had me to share an apartment with.

I had a routine, but now I had a better one.

Up at 6.

Make breakfast for two.

Lance's singing at 6:30.

Shower.

Dressed by 7.

Walk to the café with Lance.

Fun job.

Back home at 5:30.

Have dinner with Lance.

Sleep next to the guy who made my life better.

My favourite part was 6:30. I guess I didn't mind as much as I thought I did.


End file.
